Agent Lemur
by PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior
Summary: Private gets amnesia and is tricked by the lemurs that he is with them. Can Kowalski,Rico, and Skipper get his memorey back?
1. Accident

"Alright ,Penguins." Said Skipper "It's time to train"

"Uh, Skipper" said Private "Where exactly are we training"

"Somewhere where Alice Won't find us"

"oh"

The Penguins started training.

Private was practicing his chops when he slipped!

"WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH!!!": He shouted as he slipped on the piece of Fish.

Meanwhile…. "MAURICE!!!" Shouted King Julien

"Yes?"

"I need my daily crown shining!"

"Yes your majesty……." But Maurice was interrupted by the sound of……Woahs?

Private was out of penguin eyes when it happened.

BANG!!!!!!!! Private knocked his head on to the lemur pole and fell.

Then he blacked out.

**Sorry if it is short.**

**But I promise it will get better.**


	2. Amnesia

"King Julian" said a voice "I think he's dead!"

"I don't think so ,Mort" said a darker male voice

Private opened his eyes. He was looking at 3 Lemurs.

"Ow." Said Private "My head"

"Yes" said Julian "I was having my crown about to have my crown washed when your loud bang was heard You Penguin."

"Penguin? I'm a Penguin?" said Private

"Uh-Oh" said Maurice.

The Lemurs went into a huddle

"Julian" said Maurice "He's got Amnesia"

"What is this Amnesia talk you are saying, Maurice?!" asked Julian

"I mean he can't remember a thing!"

Then Suddenly,King Julians face went into a grin "Maurice" he said "I got a good Idea"

He then turned to private who was looking curious at them.

"PRIVATE!" shouted suddenly, Making Mort, Maurice, and Private jump a foot in the air

"You are back! We missed you so!"

Mort looked at Maurice,who shrugged.

Pivate began to smile "You mean I stay with you uh….."

"Lemurs" said Maurice

"Lemurs" said Private

"Yes!" said Julian "And you like to dance with us to our music box and jump on our bouncy!"

"Oh I do?" asked Private

"Yes!" said Julian "Shall we get going?"

"I guess." Said Private. Then the two went two the lemur place

Mort and Maurice stared at each other

"Uh-Oh" they both said as they made their way back to the lemur exhibit.


	3. Who's side are you on?

"Rico" said Kowalski "has it been quite to you"

Rico nodded. It had Been quite.

"come on boys" said Skipper

They made their way to the Lemur section.

"RING TAIL!!!"

"Yes you screamy penguin?"

"Have you seen Ace around anywhere?"

"Uh….Let me think. No. Hang on!! NO!"

"Ugh,Ring tail you're hopeless. Come on boys" said skipper

Skipper turned to leave when it happened. He felt something hard hit him in the head.

He turned and there was Private in front of Julian and Maurice and Mort, steamed and angry and he was glaring at Skipper.

"Private!" said Skipper who began to rub the back of his head "what's got into you?!"

"Shut up you stupid Penguin" said Private

Everyone gasped. Private _Never_ talked to anyone liked that (Well except when they were taking care of that egg)

"Private" said Kowalksi "If your mad at Skipper,What side are you taking? You're a Penguin Agent, remember?"

"yeah, About that remembering thing" whispered Maurice "He's got amnesia"

"AMNESIA?!!?!?" Shouted the penguins

"I have no idea what your saying about amnesia" said Julian

"Private" said Kowalski "Who do you believe? The Lemurs or Us, your friends?"

Private then got a curious look. He looked at the Penguins and the Lemurs.

He sighed and glared at the Penguins.

"Shut up" he said to Skipper.

Then Young Private walked to the Lemurs group.


	4. Skipper?

"Kowalski" shouted Skipper when they were back in HQ "How could this have happened?!?!"

"Well" said Kowalski "We need to review what had happened"

"HOW?"

They went outside and went to the place Private was practicing

"Rico stand here" said Kowalski

Kowalski then pushed Rico on the same fish and Rico nearly banged his head and missed.

"So that's what happened!" said Skipper

Back at the Lemur place….It was nighttime and Private was tired out for he was jumping on the Jumpy.

The lemurs were asleep so was Private. He was asleep on some leaves.

Then He felt someone grab him and hug him

"huh?..."he mumbled half awake

"I'm scared" said a small voice. It was Mort.

"Aww Mort Why don't you imagine Juliens feet hugging you?"

Mort went back to bed and was let's say asleep.

Private got back into bed when he felt someone hit him at then he blacked out.

When he woke up, He was in a dimly lit room.

Then the other penguins came over

"Private" said Kowalski "We need you to calm down so we can talk"

" I don't want to talk!" shouted Private "KING JULIE……." He was cut off by Skipper putting something in his mouth.

The pengins started telling Private about his past

But Private wouldn't listen.

"Boys let's get some shut eye" said Skipper.

Rico and Kowalski started following Skipper but Private spat out the stuff in his mouth and shouted "KING JULIEN!!MORT!!!MAURICE!!!"

The Door banged open

"What is all this noise?" shouted king Julien.

He saw Private, ntied him and said "What is wrong with you people?!"

They started leaving when Private felt Rico push him.

Private Banged his head on the wall and blacked out

When he came to he saw everyone staring down at him

"Ace! You okay?!" shouted Skipper

"Ski…Skipper?"

"YOU REMEMBER!!!" the penguins shouted

They all hugged then glared at the lemurs who were tip toing away

"well looka t the time" said Julian "we better leave now.."

"HOLD IT!!!!" The Penguins shouted

"Boy's" said Skipper "We have a brain washer. ATTACK!!!!"

The Lemurs ran as the Penguins followed

**The End**

**There will be a sequal. In your reviews,Can ya'll give me some ideas? It has to be about Private**


End file.
